The Ark
by President Luthor
Summary: The forces of darkness intend to unravel one of the world's great mysteries: the Ark of the Covenant. Amy and Lorne - Angel's trusted friend - race against time to thwart Wolfram & Hart's insidious plot. Please R & R.
1. Prologue

CONCEPT: A sequel to 'Exile' (in the Buffy section). Amy is backpacking through Europe. The ordeals of the Watcher's Council and their quest for the Holy Grail are far behind her. Or are they? Wolfram and Hart, the L.A.- based firm behind many dark agendas (and Angel's main foe), is on a quest of their own. The Ark of the Covenant. The firm sends the ruthless Lilah Morgan to uncover the true location of the Ark, which will be used for mysterious purposes. From the Olympic city of Barcelona, across the Alps, through the Mediterranean and the sands of Egypt, the forces of good and evil race to discover one of the world's great hidden mysteries. Angel and Wesley set aside their differences and agree to cooperate on this one mission. But who do they send? Who can they trust with this important mission?  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
[Las Vegas, Nevada – Cerberus Casino and Lounge]  
  
Angel glared at Wesley as they left the bus station. "This changes nothing. For the record, I'm only going along with this because it's the Ark of the Covenant. Wolfram and Hart must not get their hands on it."  
  
Wesley snapped back. "Fine. My thoughts exactly. So we're agreed on who's going on this mission?"  
  
Angel opened the doors of the casino. "Yes."  
  
Glittering in a silver sequined tuxedo, Lorne had just finished his rendition of the Bee Gees' 'Tragedy'. Then he spotted Angel and Wesley.  
  
"Oh no. Whatever you're thinking, no. Did I just give you my answer? It's no. Not in a million years. I'm not interested! I've got another show in an hour."  
  
Angel grabbed Lorne's left arm, while Wesley grabbed the other.  
  
"Wesley and I have agreed to put aside our 'feud' for now," Angel stated, "Since we don't trust each other enough to take on this mission ..."  
  
Wesley continued. "... we've decided that you are the only one we can both trust."  
  
Lorne pleaded in vain. "No way! It's some apocalyptic-save-the-world-or- we're-damned kind of scenario isn't it?!"  
  
"Wolfram and Hart wants the Ark of the Covenant," Angel mumbled.  
  
Lorne stopped in his tracks. "You mean, like, in The Ten Commandments?"  
  
Wesley nodded. "I'm afraid so, Lorne. Here's your ticket. The red-eye to New York. You're catching a connecting flight to Barcelona. From there, do what you can to make your way to the Middle East."  
  
"Did I mention Wolfram & Hart's resident femme fatale, Lilah, already has a head start on you?" Angel interjected.  
  
Lorne stared in confusion at the plane tickets, maps and scrolls thrust into his arms. "Great, just great. Me ... all by myself ... I'm supposed to thwart all the forces of darkness?"  
  
Wesley and Angel looked at each other. He's going to need some help.  
  
"Wait, I know someone who has some experience in this sort of thing," Wesley's eyebrow raised.  
  
"I don't want Buffy caught up in this," Angel insisted.  
  
"No, not Buffy," Wesley continued, "A friend of hers."  
  
Amy Madison, the witch and former rat. She's already in Europe – backpacking. Two heads are better than one, Wesley thought.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is merely a prologue. I'm just testing the waters to see if there's interest in another Amy-centred story (but with a heavy 'Angel' undercurrent). This time Lorne takes centre stage, sharing the lead with Amy. Angel and Wesley will be there, but – like Buffy in my previous story – they will have supporting roles. All comments, reviews, etc. are welcome.  
  
For those of you who are casual observers of the 'Angel' series, Wolfram and Hart is a huge international law firm that specializes in messy projects such as black magic, bringing about the 'End of the World', pursuing Angel and other insidious plots.  
  
BBC has designed a spoof site for Wolfram and Hart. It'll give you the 101 course in all things W & H.  
  
http://www.bbc.co.uk/cult/buffy/angel/wolframandhart/aboutus.shtml 


	2. CH. 1

Chapter 1  
  
[Priory of Sainte-Marie, near Lausanne, Switzerland]  
  
Lilah Morgan, an attorney with the Wolfram & Hart law firm, walked slowly on the cobblestone floor. She ducked her head in contemplation as the pair of nuns strolled past her.  
  
It was awkward – descending stairs in the full habit of a sister of St. Marie. She was here for neither redemption, nor salvation. Quite the opposite, actually.  
  
The medieval priory was built in the 12th century as a hostel for weary pilgrims on their way to the Holy Land. Over the centuries it served its purpose for Crusaders, Renaissance princes and Napoleon's armies.  
  
She could care less about its historical significance. Except for one artifact. An ancient manuscript ... a gift of thanks from the Templar Knights. Hidden in its texts were instructions. Wolfram & Hart wanted those instructions.  
  
The Templars were monks. Fighting monks who battled the followers of Allah throughout the Crusades. During their campaigns, they discovered many wonders. Among them, the location of the Ark of the Covenant.  
  
It'll be evening prayers, soon, Lilah worried. I must leave before then. She quietly slipped the old scroll into her wide sleeves.  
  
She was soon at the main courtyard. The exit is close. Suddenly, she stopped.  
  
"Sister?" Lilah turned around and gasped. The Mother Superior!!  
  
Je m'excuse. Lilah replied in French. I left my book in the meadow!  
  
The Mother Superior frowned. "Hurry up and get it, my child. Vite!"  
  
I take it she wants me to hurry up. No need to tell me twice. She dashed past the main gates and down the hill. She tossed aside her nun's habit and ran to a nearby clearing. A Vespa scooter waited for her.  
  
I have to make the rendezvous in Venice by tomorrow. The firm's Special Projects crisis team was already there, awaiting the next phase of the operation.  
  
With this scroll, Lilah smiled, the firm will have what it wants. And they will have no choice but to make me a Senior Partner. Her Vespa sped down the road. The firm would be making history very soon.  
  
[Barcelona, Spain]  
  
Amy Madison strolled through the bazaar. There were plenty of clothes, beads, necklaces and handicrafts for sale. She had saved the United Kingdom from a vile plot to overthrow the government and dethrone the Queen. Backpacking through Europe was the reward she gave herself. I nearly died after all!  
  
A green hand clutched her shoulder. Amy spun around to confront the would- be assailant.  
  
"Easy, kid. We're on the same side!" It was Lorne, the demon friend of Angel and Wesley.  
  
Amy burst out in laughter. Lorne was wearing a neon purple sweatshirt with 'Cirque du Soleil' splashed across the front in rainbow colours.  
  
"Laugh it up, rat girl! I have to wear this thing so people will think I'm part of the touring company. Y'know, horns ... green skin."  
  
Amy regained her composure. "Sorry. So you were the one who delivered that lily to Buffy!"  
  
"And she still has it, so you can put your mind to rest," Lorne replied.  
  
"How's Wesley? Did he patch things up with Angel?"  
  
Lorne scratched his head. "It's an armistice of sorts. That's why I'm here actually. Since there's this brou-haha between Wes and Angel, they asked me instead to take on a mission for them."  
  
Amy's eyes lit up. "Mission? Not another Watcher's Council conspiracy!"  
  
A few market-goers glanced suspiciously at Lorne, who waved passively at them. "Well, not exactly. Do the words 'Ark of the Covenant' mean anything to you?"  
  
Amy's jaw dropped. "You're out to find it?"  
  
"Yeah. Unfortunately, the baddies at Wolfram & Hart got a head start. They've sent one of their attorneys, Lilah Morgan, to find it. We can't let that happen!"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Look, I'm not a Slayer or a vampire with a soul. I'm just a guy who wants to keep the forces of darkness at bay. That – and perhaps launch my own Vegas show. Wesley tells me you saved the day in England. I'm asking you to help me save the world now."  
  
"Save the world? Umm, sure. I'm an American in Spain with no timetable, right?!"  
  
"Cool." Lorne handed her a Eurail pass. "Gather your things. We've got a trip to the land of cuckoo clocks, yodelling and finely crafted watches. It's Switzerland, baby, and you and me gotta find this Ark before Wolfram & Hart do." He pulled her arm towards the train station.  
  
"Wait," Amy stopped. "Can we stop for ice cream? It's really hot out here!!"  
  
Lorne rolled his eyes. "The dairy cravings, right." He handed her some coins. "Get me a Passion Fruit Twist sundae. And don't scrimp on the peanuts!" Amy sprinted to the ice cream parlour.  
  
The Ark's been hidden for thousands of years. I think it can wait a few minutes.  
  
[Los Angeles]  
  
Wesley picked up the phone. It was Angel.  
  
"Did you hear from Lorne yet?"  
  
Wesley adjusted his glasses. "He would have landed in Barcelona about an hour ago. I suspect he's going to link up with Amy first. Those were her last whereabouts."  
  
"Shouldn't you call him. Maybe check up on him."  
  
Wesley was becoming frustrated. Ever since Lorne left, Angel continued to pester him about updates.  
  
"Lorne's a big boy. He'll let us know if something comes up."  
  
Wesley heard some murmurs on the other line.  
  
"Wes? Umm – Fred wants to talk to you."  
  
"Look, Angel, we agreed to work on this Ark mission. We also agreed that our cooperation changes nothing between us. Tell Fred and the others I have nothing more to say to them. Don't call me again unless you have news from Lorne or Amy. Goodbye!"  
  
Angel winced as Wesley slammed the receiver.  
  
"Angel," Fred pleaded, "Don't you think maybe it's time to –"  
  
"Fred, he doesn't want to talk about it," Gunn insisted. "Just let him be."  
  
"You're right, guys," Angel snapped back, "I DON'T want to talk about it!" He stormed upstairs to his room.  
  
Gunn shook his head. "The only reason he's talking to Wes right now is because of this whole Ark of the Covenant situation."  
  
Fred pouted. "I know, but Wesley ... he didn't even want to say hi to me on the phone. He must be really mad."  
  
"Fred, it's not up to us to fix things. Both of them were right – and wrong – in their own way."  
  
"Well maybe it is up to us! We're their friends! So where do you stand, Gunn?" Fred challenged. "Do you think Angel's right to simply shun Wesley?!  
  
"I can't blame Angel for being mad. Wes betrayed his son to –"  
  
Fred glared at him. "I don't think I can deal with this right now! Wesley is our friend and you're content to just cast him aside like an old pair of shoes!!" She marched out the main entrance.  
  
"It's not like that ..." Gunn was now alone in the lobby. Maybe she's right. By sticking with Angel, we have taken sides. Wesley has no one. No wonder he's pissed off. 


	3. CH. 2

Chapter 2  
  
Lilah was now at Lausanne's train station. My train is leaving for Italy in an hour.  
  
She settled down in a nearby cafe. "Double espresso, monsieur." The waiter nodded and fetched her order.  
  
She watched the people leaving their offices. Check out time. Fools. Their world is about to crumble to dust within a week. And they're completely clueless.  
  
Something was definitely brewing in the halls of Wolfram & Hart. She overheard bits and pieces of conversations between the Senior Partners and Gavin.  
  
With Lindsey out of the way, she thought her path to the Partnership was clear. Then Gavin arrived. He was playing hardball – and probably figured that his gender would give him an edge with the firm.  
  
They don't know who they're messing with. Still, Gavin was on to something. Big. He had made reservations for a British Airways flight to the UK. Why?  
  
"Un espresso, mademoiselle," the waiter beamed. Lilah took a sip. Why do the Senior Partners want the Ark of the Covenant? They said something about rewriting history.  
  
No matter. When I find it, the ball will be in my court. They can have the Ark – on MY terms.  
  
"It's a cruel, cruel summer," Lilah began to sing the Bananarama tune. I'll decipher the manuscript on the train. Then we can get this party started.  
  
[Eurail train 81, enroute to Switzerland]  
  
Lorne continued his song, clearly enjoying every word. "... at the Copa ... Copacabana ... the hottest spot north of Havana ..."  
  
Amy joined in. "Where??"  
  
Lorne keyed in. "At the Copa ... Copacaba-a-a-n-a ... music and passion were always a fashion ... at the Copa ... don't fall in love ... Copa – Copa-ca-b-a-a-na ...."  
  
Amy shrieked in delight. "Do you know EVERY song by Barry Manilow?!"  
  
"Sure do. These days, they don't write songs that make the whole world sing. Not anymore." Lorne went off on a tangent. "So what's your story. You were once a rat, I hear. That must have sucked."  
  
"Yeah." She remembered her dangerous experimentation with black magic. And the effect it had on Willow.  
  
A porter tapped Lorne's shoulder. "You are with Cirque du Soleil?!"  
  
"Yeah," Lorne lied, "We've got a big show in Monaco, but we have a charity thing in Lausanne first."  
  
Amy stared quietly out the window. She doesn't want to open up, Lorne noticed. Poor girl, she's been through some rough times.  
  
"Don't let my people-reading skills scare you. Whatever I pick up, it's between you and me, okay? I promise."  
  
Amy smiled. "Thanks, Lorne."  
  
Lorne cleared his throat. "How 'bout I make up a song just for you ... to the tune of Copacabana." Amy laughed.  
  
Lorne began.  
  
"Her name was Amy. She was from Cali. The hottest spot west of Miami. The place was Sunny. It's got a Hellmouth. She was an ex-cheerleader there, she's got witchy powers, beware..."  
  
"Then she went-to-the-UK. She beat the Watchers – no-way. There were guns .. and there was magic ... all the baddies, they were frantic. (What's her name?)"  
  
Amy couldn't resist singing along. "Her name was Amy," she began to sing, "she was from Cali ... the hottest spot west of Miami. Her name was Amy, she was from Ca-a-li ..."  
  
"Magic and potion, by the Pa-ci-fic Ocean. Her name A-my ..." Lorne crooned. "She's found her way ... her name was A-a-my."  
  
Amy smiled. Yeah, maybe I have found my way. After all this darkness. Finally.  
  
[Somewhere in the Sahara desert]  
  
The battle was fierce. Tens of thousands of bodies – friend and foe – littered this wasteland.  
  
"Spare nothing!" one man ordered. "They were spawned from Hell. Send them back there!"  
  
Eric was pleased. His soldiers, despite their losses, had prevailed against this horde of desert demons.  
  
They know we are close to the sacred prize. The Ark of the Covenant, the record of the Almighty's commandments.  
  
One fallen demon clutched in vain at his cape. Eric immediately swung his broad sword, chopping off the wretched thing's arm. Another sword thrust and the beast was smitten.  
  
"The forces of darkness rally for the coming battles!" he declared. "But we have made an oath to defend His word – that given to His people thousands of years ago! Tonight we shall set camp, for tomorrow we press on. The Ark must not fall into the clutches of evil!!" The soldiers cheered. An oasis waited a few miles to the south. There we will rest.  
  
The survivors carried the bodies of their comrades and placed them on the huge funeral pyre. "Ashes to ashes ... dust to dust," Eric uttered, then set the pyre alight. Ten thousand knights had fallen in this battle. They would not be forgotten.  
  
For a thousand years, the Knights of Byzantium defended the world against all manner of evil: both man-made and supernatural. Despotic tyrants, godless pirates, vampires, demons and warlocks. All had tasted the merciless steel of the Knights.  
  
They had received word the servants of the Evil One were commencing one last campaign to plunge the world into the Apocalypse. The Knights' numbers had fallen over the years. Soldiers of long ago empires, mercenaries, Napoleon's armies, the Afrika Corps of the Third Reich: all had slain their share of knights. All had threatened to capture the Ark for eerie purposes.  
  
They all fell to the sword of justice. The greatest test was yet to come.  
  
Later, the knights made camp in the desert oasis. At the rim of the camp, Eric planted his sword into the sand, knelt and crossed himself.  
  
"By God's grace, the Knights will smite these devils and their minions. If we must fall, let it be in the cause of righteousness." Eric mumbled another prayer and crossed himself again. Dinner was ready. A roasted calf on a spit. Tonight we will dine.  
  
Let us feast. Tomorrow we may live to fight again. Or we may die. 


End file.
